


to  the moon and back

by Lelisrafa



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Betrayal, Brotherly Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Protective Siblings, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lelisrafa/pseuds/Lelisrafa
Summary: When Luna and her twin brother Ravi get chosen to go to Love Island as the bombshells on the first night and have the summer of their lives things may get a little crazy.Are they ready for the friendships, betrayal and love that they may find in the way?One thing they are sure is that it is better if they are doing it together.That's a in-villa fic that will follow cannon very loosely and give us some of the things we all want that fusebox won't give us. Like a backbone for example.There will be a lot of original content and dialogue.
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie/Main Character (Love Island), Gary Rennell/Main Character (Love Island), Hannah/Gary Rennell, Hope/Noah (Love Island), Ibrahim/Priya (Love Island), Lottie/Bobby McKenzie, Marisol/Rocco (Love Island), Noah/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. THE ELEVENTH AND TWELFTH ISLANDERS

**Author's Note:**

> *That's a in-villa season 2 fic of LITG that will follow cannon very loosely and give us some of the things we all want that fusebox won't give us. Like a backbone for example.  
> There will be a lot of original content and dialogue.* 
> 
> Hello, so that's kind of my first actual try with writing in a while. This idea has been living in my head in a while and I've been doing some preparation and finally got some out. 
> 
> I wanted to advise that english is not my first language and the english I know is mostly american so if there is any mistakes or if the british slang and all that is not on point I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Also I appreciate all the feedback I can have from writing, any mistakes, suggestions. 
> 
> Thank you for choosing to read my story, I hope you like it.

As I opened my eyes to the bright light in the communal room I've been sharing with Ravi and the other siblings that were competing with us I knew today was our last day in this villa, we just didn't know yet where we would be going when we left, it was either to the Love Island main Villa for the summer of our lives or we would be going back home. 

I was happy either way to be honest. And I was proud to be leaving my comfort zone even if it was just for those 4 days. It is not easy for me to put myself first since I became a mom, and it is specially hard to be leaving Oli for however long the public would like to have me on the show, at least I know my brother would be with me, so it gets at least a little bit easier.

With cameras everywhere and just like in the reality we were being watched by the public while people are voting for the siblings they would like to see in there and the others would go back home.  
We have no idea what was going on in the main Villa and the islanders in the main Villa had no idea we were even here, whoever wins will be joining them tonight during the welcome party. 

I got up from the bed where Ravi was still sleeping next to me and went to the wardrobe to get ready for our last day here. I picked a nice pink and yellow simple bikini and I put some jeans shorts on top of it, I went to the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth and use the loo putting my hair in a messy bun and returned to the wardrobe to apply some light SPF makeup, mascara and lip + cheek tint just to give my face a little color and sprayed my favorite vanilla bean body splash.  
I gave myself a little look over in the mirror and was satisfied with my look so I headed to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"Good morning, sunshine." I said to my brother as I was approaching him in the kitchen to give him a quick hug.

"Good morning, sis. Whatcha doing?" He hugged me back and gave me his bright smile. 

"I am gonna make us some breakfast, any requests?" I asked 100% sure he would ask for scrambled eggs and bacon as I laughed softly. I can't lie, I missed our brother/sister moments since he went to work for a new club a few cities apart so I was happy to be spending this summer together. 

"You ask like you don't know that there is only one answer for that." 

"On it" I said as I grabbed everything I needed and gave him a little wink and started cooking for the both of us.

"So, are you excited? You reckon people will vote for us?" I asked him as I give him a side look and we both start laughing.  
"I mean, at least if they don't vote for us I will just go back home and see my Oli, I miss him so much already. It's kind of crazy to think we may actually have a chance to be heading there tonight, I am excited and nervous at the same time." 

He looks at me with kindness and hugs me tight. "I know you miss him, sis. I miss the little guy too, but, I promise if we do get in it will be fun and I will be there with you all the way, for everything, and we will get to enjoy our summer together just like old times. Oli will be fine. Henry, Dad and the other two dummies will be there with him, too." We exchange a look and we know we got each other no matter what. 

I put our food in the plates and hand him one, and get my place walking around the counter and sit next to him. 

We finish eating and while my brother is finishing the washing up I receive a text telling us to go to the beach hut.

*****

The producers had a few questions for us, just the basics, how we were feeling and all that.  
We spend some time with the others outside in the pool just chatting and sun bathing for a few hours until Jed, one of the other contestants, received a text saying that we should finish packing and get ready for the reveal of the winners. 

So that's what I did. I had everything organized already so didn't take me long to finish packing, I took a quick shower and got ready. I was wearing a white glittery little dress that hugged my curves in the right places and a white pair of heels, I put some extra effort in my makeup and got my hair with some beach waves and I was ready to go. I finished up, got my bag and headed to the firepit. 

*****

As I arrived in the firepit I went to sit next to my brother and we waited for the texts so we knew what we had to do next. 

The first text arrived a few minutes later in Tina's phone. 

*The public have been voting for the last 3 days to decide which one of the set of siblings would make to the Love Island Villa.  
Tina and Jed, you received the least amount of votes, so you will not be entering the show, please say your goodbyes and proceed to the Jeep that is  
waiting for you outside. #NotThisTime #SecondTimeMayBeTheCharm* 

We hugged them and we said our goodbyes and they walked out. I held Ravi's hand a little tighter while we waited for the next text. 

DING! I heard and looked down at my phone to see that I got the next message. 

*Luna and Ravi, you are the siblings who received the most votes and you will be heading to the Villa. Carol and Carlos and Luna and Ravi head outside were the Jeeps are waiting to take you to your destinations. #LetTheSummerBegin #DoubleTrouble* 

I took a deep breath and looked at my brother in shock, he hugged me and whispered in my ear "We made it, sis! We got this, I am here for you."  
We said goodbye to Carol and Carlos and we all headed out. 

*****

The drive was short, but I was very nervous to get there, I was excited too, but I had no idea what to expect.

My heart was beating so fast I thought was going to come out of my mouth, we get down from the Jeep and took in sight the Villa. It was so much bigger than the one we were before, Ravi took my hand as the producers started to guide us and give some instructions. We were told that the only different rule we would have was that we could not couple up to save each other from being dumped. As soon as we made inside the Villa we could see that the party had started already and we walked over. 

As soon as the other islanders heard the footsteps, they looked over at us and my cheeks flushed, and I was shaking a little bit the feeling that we actually made in settling in. 

Sensing my nervousness, my brother said "Hello everyone, seems like we are a little late for the party."  
Everyone started to look at us in confusion and all the islanders started to make their way to us, they surely are curious and have a bunch of questions for us. 

"Hello everyone, my name is Luna and that's my twin brother, Ravi." I said trying to seem friendly.

"Wait! What? Are you two twins?" Someone said. 

"Yes, I know I am way hotter than him, but don't sound so surprised." I said laughing a little and Ravi gave me a big smile that said he was happy I was coming out of my shell. 

One of the lads, a blonde bearded with bright blue eyes took a look at us and said "Wait.. Ravi? As in Ravi Mancini? Like the soccer player?" He had his mouth hanging open.

I started to laugh a little louder and said to him "I told you, sunshine. The lads who liked soccer would probably recognize you." Everyone laughed and they went around saying their names.

The blonde lad, Gary, went to the bar to grab drinks for me and Ravi. We were just listening to everyone tell how their day went and we found out who the couples were. 

Hope, she was tall and had braids all over her her and a really strong presence to her was with what seemed a quiet guy named Noah. Hannah, a ginger with big blue eyes was with the friendly cute blue eyed Gary. Marisol, a law student with blonde ombre hair was with Rocco, an auburn curly haired Rocco. Lottie, she was tattooed and platinum blonde hair with pink ends, had a goth style to her was coupled with sweet freckled face and gold eyed Bobby. And lastly, Priya, with her hourglass figure and burgundy hair was paired with Ibrahim, the definition of tall, dark and handsome... He didn't really bring any chat, but he just looked a little shy, can't blame him. 

Everyone started to go get ready for bed after a couple hours and I did the same, I really need the rest, so I went to the wardrobe were I found my bag that the production brought inside in a cupboard with my name on it. I grabbed a short and t-shirt combo and headed to the bathroom to change, wash my face and brush my teeth. 

Getting in the room I found my brother in the bed we would be sharing until further notice, and I laid down. He looked at me and said quietly "Hey, did someone caught your eye yet? Are you feeling better now that we are here?" I smiled gratefully at him "No, not yet I didn't wanna arrive and go straight to the graft mode. You know me, sunshine."  
"That I definetely do, sis. Okay. Have a good night and try to rest" He said as he gave me a kiss on the forehead and turned around to sleep. 

My mind was all over the place so to be honest I didn't even feel the vibes from everyone yet, but I am open to... It was a long day and tomorrow we start fresh. 

I closed my eyes as the lights went out and draft to sleep.


	2. THE FIRST MORNING

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna tries to be upfront with everyone the first morning. Some are more pleased than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally planning a chapter a day and to post every Saturday, and I just couldn't last Saturday so I have this extra chapter today and I still hope to have another chapter this week. Fingers crossed. 
> 
> I hope you guys will like it and I don't think a chapter per day will work, I will probably have to separate the days differently so I don't know how many chapters we will have total. 
> 
> Well anyway... Enjoy the chapter.

It's morning in the Villa. The bedroom looks like a hurricane blew through it with the duvets all over the place. 

As I woke up I felt the space beside me was empty and thought that my brother was already outside getting a head start on getting to know everyone. And couldn't help but wonder how he is feeling after everything last night. Being in bed with my brother was totally ok for me but I am almost certain I could listen kissing from a couple of the other beds last night. 

As I was getting up I saw the movement from one of the other beds there was a couple still under their duvet, and I heard the familiar voices whispering and giggling.  
I decided to sneak out as quietly as I possibly could to not bother them. I tiptoed to the dressing room to get ready for the day. To think that I will have to get with one of their guys soon, it wasn't ideal but I had to look out for myself if I wanted to find love and I will be as open as possible to everyone about it.  
I picked a one shoulder orange bikini that compliment my body well, and it's not crazy revealing, I sprayed my favorite body splash, put on some light makeup and got my hair up in two space buns and headed outside finding some of the islanders gathered on the pool loungers. 

Ravi was sitting among Priya and most of the boys were there too. Hope and Noah seemed to still be inside. Lottie was sitting in a short distance at the edge of the pool with a cautious face, apparently paying her attention to the others conversation. Ravi and Gary both notice me approach and they wave me to sit in their lounger between them.

"Hey Luna, take a sit with us." Priya says smiling brightly at me. "I am trying to get to know everyone a little better, we don't know much about the two of you twins yet. Tell us a little more about you." She continues. 

"Well, we are twins, we were born and half raised in Brazil and we moved to Europe when we were around 10, we lived in Spain for a while, than we came to the UK, but to be honest we still go back to Brazil and stay there for a little bit quite often. We are 23, he is a footie player like our dad, and I am kind their manager, and have a couple more jobs going on as well..." I say back laughing softly. "I guess that sum us up a little bit, we are also really close, we have matching tattoos and all that."

I laugh a little louder. "And I am really glad we are doing this together." I steal a stare at my brother. "Anything you wanna add, sunshine?" 

He looks at me gratefully and say laughing "No, sis, guess you said everything for now, don't wanna bombard you guys with too much too quick." 

Priya looks at us curiously and ask "Ok, that may sound weird but why do you call him sunshine? It's kind of a weird nickname for your brother." her cheeks get a soft pink to it as she says. 

"Well, Ravi's name means the sun, and my name means the moon. That's why we have this tattoos and that's the reason I call him sunshine since we were little." I say as I show her my arm when my sun tattoo is, and Ravi does the same showing her his moon tattoo.

We change the subject and keep talking for a little longer and learning a little more about everyone and their respective couples and some random chat by the pool until Lottie decide she wants to have a chat with the girls and call Priya to go with her, leaving me behind. 

"Guess I am not a girls favorite yet" I say smiling at the boys. "Well, I will need to have a chat with Ravi yet, but I wanted to make it clear to you all that I am not hero to step in anyone's toes and to destroy any couples that feel right to each other. I really don't want to pick someone that doesn't wanna be picked when the time comes.

I will try to let the girls know that I am not the bad guy here, I didn't really chose to come here and steal someone from somebody else, but it is what it is, so..." 

Gary looks at me sympathetically and winks at me, smiling. "Fancy a chat, gorgeous?" 

I laugh and get up following him to the daybeds a little farther from the others. We sit down, knees touching and I feel my cheeks burn lightly and I know instantly that I am blushing. 

"Hey, you." He says trying to light the mood. "I can't lie that you caught my eye last night, even if it was a little chaotic with you guys arriving, and I want you to know I am definitely interested in getting to know you better. I am not really feeling it with Hannah, I don't think we are very compatible, so I would be happy if you wanna pick me when the time comes." 

I take a deep breath and smile back at him "Thank you for saying that, I really don't wanna step in anyone's toes so we will see how it goes, but I have to say you caught my eye too last night and you are the person that made me feel the most welcome here so far, so we will see, okay?" I say as I feel my cheeks burn even more, I give him a light kiss on his cheek and get up heading inside the Villa and upstairs to the roof terrace. 

*****

As I get there I knock on the door and open it poking my head inside "Hey girls, sorry to interrupt. I know you guys wanted to talk away from me and I am not exactly welcome to the conversation but I just wanted to say something real quick if that's ok with you girls." I say confidently waiting for a response. 

From the corner of my eye I see Marisol and Priya have smiles on their faces and Lottie and Hannah are scoffing, clearly not very happy, and Lottie says. "Sure, since you're here already, go ahead." 

"Well I just told the guys that were in the pool and I will repeat for you girls since you are all here, I am not here to get between happy couples or cause drama, but I do have to pick someone, just like my brother does, I am not going to pick someone that does not wanna be picked, so I just wanted to make that clear for all of you, and that's all I have to say. I hope we can live in peace with each other and for who wants to be friends, I am open to it." I finish saying and turn going back in and closing the door behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys like this chapter. 
> 
> I am loving to write this story so I really hope you guys will like it. 
> 
> I appreciate any feedback, kudos, comments, I am always trying to get better so this helps a lot and also always gives me some more encouragement, inspiration and motivation to keep writing. 
> 
> Love you guys. Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Rafa xx


	3. TWO TRUTHS AND A LIE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna has some secrets to share and the twins get their first picks.

As I was coming down of the roof terrace I saw my brother on the side of my eye as he was running to catch up to me. He did and picked me up throwing my body on his back and went running while he carried me to the daybeds.

I looked at him and said "Was that necessary, sunshine?" while I was laughing. 

"Well, not really but I felt like it anyway" he said showing me his tongue. "We need to have that talk. You know what you doing yet?" 

"I mean, Gary pulled me aside and said he was interested in getting to know me and said he wasn't sat in a couple yet. But... I haven't told anyone about Oliver yet and I don't wanna be coupled with someone that don't wanna be with me after they found out, so I will try to get this out in the open with everyone before we have to make a choice, I just don't know how I am going to do it, yet." I said as I looked to the floor. "You know how I feel about that, Rav." 

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuring me. "Honestly, for what I've seen and talked to Gary he doesn't seem like he would be this kind of arse bloke that would not like you because you have a son, you know... and if he is this kind of person you are better off. It's his loss. He does seem kind of smitten with you, tho." 

I couldn't help but smile and feel grateful to have my brother with me here. "What about you? Did any of the girls caught your eye yet?" 

He gave me a smile and said "Well, they are all hot, I can't lie. But I think Marisol and Priya seem to be cool, so let's see how it goes during the day, if they show any interest I may pick one of them." 

"Lucky them. Thank you for being here for me." I said smiling at him, getting up and giving him a hug. "We should join the others now, bro."

*****

As we got the the other side of the lawn and joined the others on the bean bags, Hannah, the sweet ginger girl was talking about the smell in the Villa and they were all discussing what was the MIST-ery coming from a sunblock or a mist spray. We talked about it for a little while longer and settled in the smell bring from a coconut scented sun lotion other than a pineapple body spray. 

DING!

Hannah's face was joyful as she realized the noise was coming from her phone and even if we were all lounging around her she said happily "Guys! I got a text!" as she fixed her posture and started to read it.

"Islanders it's time to play 'TWO TRUTHS AND A LIE' each of you will list three facts about yourselves, with..." And Lottie interrupted her saying "And we have to guess which one's the lie, right?" Hannah didn't looked so please by the interruption but she replied, back to her happy self "Yes! #truthsemerge! I love that."

Ibrahim's face fell as he said "Oh, no! I hate that game. I can never read people." He looks at me silently begging for help and I say, smiling at him "I am sure you will be fine, It's just some fun, and I am sure Priya will be able to help you out."

Then they turn to Gary that says "Hope and Noah will know their answers for sure." and we all head to the firepit as the boys keep making fun of Noah all the way there. 

*****

We all gather around the firepit sitting in the bench behind it and waiting for further instructions. I sit next to Ravi and whisper to him "I guess that's my chance to tell everyone." 

Someone's phone receive the text saying that Hope will be the first in the hot seat. So everyone turn their attention to her as she thinks about what to say and she starts "Fact one: I sing in a choir. Fact two: I make an amazing roast dinner. Fact three: I once got kicked out of a water park." She finishes as she exchange a confident look with Noah. 

He proceeds to say "I definitely don't see her getting kicked out of the water park." 

Marisol says she works too much to know how to cook, and Hannah says she probably sings like a nightingale. 

I ended up zoning for a little bit and they settled in the water park since it was her partner's guess, which turned up to be wrong and she actually couldn't cook anything. 

A few more rounds went on and we found out that Noah didn't have a pet snake, but had a figurine collection which Hope wasn't pleased about. Marisol was a salsa dancer and loved pineapple and she tried to trick the group since she had a prison visit for her law school. Bobby was in a punk band called Paisley Cuddle and had a over 3 minutes record in a mechanical bull, which got Gary and Ravi frazzled and his lie was about a buttercream prize which he wishes was true... We were all having an amazing time, and I was excited and really wanted to bake with Bobby, I do love to cook and bake. Priya almost had won a spelling bee, she was a model and was caught shoplifting when she was little and the story was just adorable. I was surprised that I got quite a few of them correct... Than it was my turn. I was a little nervous but I looked at Ravi who smiled encouraging me. 

I took a deep breath and said "Fact one: I speak 3 languages. Fact two: I don't know how to swim. Fact three: I have a son." I saw the chocked faces and gave my lower lip a little bite waiting for them to decide their answer, they looked at my brother trying to get a answer from him but he just put his hands up like he wasn't gonna give anything away. 

They said that they didn't think I had a kid but the swimming one would be weird since I was in the middle of the spanish summer in a Villa where one of our main activities was a pool. They still decided ultimately on the son being the lie. 

I looked at them with a little smile and said "So truth is... I do have a 2 year old son from my last relationship. Sorry that didn't say before I was just waiting a good time to tell everyone, and I wanted to do it before I have to pick someone, since I don't wanna pick someone who doesn't wanna be picked by me." 

They all looked a little shocked, but Gary looked at me meaningfully and gave me a smile and a wink. I hope that was a good sign. 

We received a text that the game was over and saying for us to get ready for the night and for the recoupling. 

I hanged behind and called Gary to the side "Hey, sorry for just throwing the kid stuff out there in the game, I just wanna make sure you still want me to pick you..." 

He held my chin up a little making me look at him and I did, he said "Of course I still want you to pick me, I wanna know everything about the little guy later. But I guess we need to go get ready now." He gave me a soft kiss on the cheek and we parted ways heading to our specific wardrobes. 

*****

As I got to the ladies dressing room I asked Hannah for a private chat, we went to the corner and I said "Hey, I just wanted to give you a heads up that I will be picking Gary tonight, we had a chat and he told me he wanted to get to know me, so I just didn't want you to feel blindsided, I mean I am not gonna apologize cause I have to do it, I don't really have a choice but I respect you and I hope we can be ok." 

She looked at me, clearly sad, but she said "It's ok, I mean it's not ideal for me but I understand, we don't really have sparks flying between us, and I am glad you came to talk to me before, so, yeah we are good." 

We finished our chat and I went to take a quick shower, I put on a small black beaded dress, black heels and applied a light layer of makeup and lip-gloss, I put my hair in a high ponytail and looked in the mirror, fixing myself up where needed and headed downstairs to the firepit to find the boys and girls sitting on the bench and headed to my brothers side. 

His phone vibrated and he went first. 

Ravi: I chatted a little bit with some of the girls, and they are all very interesting, but this girl in special caught my attention, she is really beautiful and smart, and I want to get to know her a little better and see if there is something there between us, so the girl I wanna couple up with tonight is... Marisol. 

She smiled at him and seemed pleased to be his choice, she walked up to him and gave him a quick hug and they both sat in the bench side by side. 

My phone vibrated letting me know it was my turn next. 

Since walking up in the Villa this guy made me feel welcome, he made clear that he wanted to get to know me and he really peeked my interest, he wasn't afraid to tell me how he felt and didn't back out when he found out I have a son, and I am grateful for that. So the boy I wanna couple up is... Gary. I looked at him and he could have blind me with his smile, it got butterflies going all crazy in my belly and he got up, making his way to where I was and hugged me tight. 

My phone pinged again saying that we were done for tonight and that Hannah and Rocco were safe and single, so they should get ready to mingle. 

Everyone started to disperse in their smaller groups and getting some chat and drinks for a while longer.

*****

A couple hours later we all started to head to get ready and head to bed.

I laid in bed with Gary and he was smiling as he said "Thank you for picking me, I am really happy you did." 

I smiled and said "I am really happy too. Is it ok for you if we just cuddle tonight? I am a little nervous still and not really used to that." 

"Of course it's ok. Little spoon or big spoon?" 

I winked and said "I will let you choose since you are being such a gentleman." 

He laughed and said "Little spoon it is." He put his arms around me and it felt good, I felt somehow safe to be there with him. He whispered "Good night, Luna." 

I whispered back "Good night, Garebear." and I shifted to a good night of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for being a late update. I hope you guys enjoy! 
> 
> All the kudos, comments, opinions, suggestions are deeply appreciated. 
> 
> I am really grateful for all you guys that are reading my story so thank you very much. 
> 
> I hope the chapter was worth the wait. 
> 
> xoxo Rafa

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is... The first chapter. I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> I appreciate any feedback, kudos and comments. There are lots more to come for Luna and Ravi. I hope you will love them as much I've been loving creating them. 
> 
> I am kind of new in the writing scene, usually my ideas always stay just in my head, but I am trying to get them out and trying to find my foot and style and all that. 
> 
> But I hope to be posting weekly or at least bi-weekly until I complete the story. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading it.


End file.
